


Happy Birthday!

by kjtgp1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Outlaw Queen poem for the lovely the-not-so-evil-queen, on tumblr. A gift for her birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday!

Hours  
Upon hours  
Slaving away

Regina worked  
The kitchen  
Her favorite place  
And today a special day

The cake  
Perfect  
Perfect just like her

Chocolate  
Her man’s favorite  
Dark chocolate icing  
Just as bittersweet  
Just as decadent  
As he

She changed  
Something more appropriate  
More appropriate for the day

Perched on the counter  
Is where Robin found her  
He didn’t know  
Didn’t know what was more delicious  
His lady  
Or his cake

"Happy Birthday, my Outlaw!"  
"You look delicious, my Queen."

Regina laughed  
She smirked  
"How about you open your present?"  
She winked  
"Yes ma’am!"

Robin picked her up  
And carried her  
Carried her towards the bedroom


End file.
